Baldi
|-|Education and Learning= |-|Field Trip= Summary Baldi is the math teacher of Here School. Despite his calm and encouraging attitude at first, his true colors become clear once the player (unavoidably) gets a question wrong on one of his quizzes, sending him on a wrathful chase for the student across the schoolhouse in order to "punish" them. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Baldi, Professor Baldi, Baldimore Origin: Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Teacher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can hear whenever the player opens a door regardless of either's location in the school, stated to have incredible hearing abilities), Rage Power (His speed increases with his anger), Sound Manipulation (Can cause any sound he makes to echo much further than it should, could distort his sounds and voice), Possible Spatial Manipulation (Altered the space of his school, although it's not entirely certain Baldi is causing this), Possible Illusion Creation (Towards the end of the game several false exits appear and close up as the player approaches them, although it's not entirely certain Baldi is causing this) Attack Potency: Wall level (Able to one-shot the player, who can survive getting rammed into a wall at high speed by 1st Prize and Gotta Sweep) Speed: Peak Human (Can outspeed the player and move several meters instantly. If the player fails too many times, Baldi will move so fast that he can cover a whole room in a second.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Capable of taking hits from Gotta Sweep without being harmed) Stamina: High, can chase the player and smack a ruler against his hand indefinitely with no fatigue. Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: Ruler Intelligence: Presumably knowledgeable in mathematics given his position. Weaknesses: The Baldi Anti Hearing and Disorienting Tape, or something which can cause loud noise such as Noise Phone, can disrupt his hearing. Others Notable Victories: Stephanie Meanswell (LazyTown) Stephanie’s Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Robert Edward O. Speedwagon (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Speedwagon's Profile (Note: Speedwagon was in his 9-B form, and speed was equalized) Michael Myers (Halloween) Michael's Profile (Michael was in his H20 Timeline form, and their speeds were equalized) Composite Human (Real World) Composite Human's profile (Took place at a school, CH had only 2 minutes of prep time during which they could not obtain any kind of weapon or armor and were handicapped in terms of basic equipment) James Bond (007) James Bond's Profile (Both were at 9B and had prior knowledge of the other) Leone Abbacchio (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Abbacchio's Profile (Speed was Equalized) Pepsiman (Pepsiman (PS1 game)) Pepsiman's Profile (Speed was Equalised) The Neighbor (Hello Neighbor) Neighbor's Profile Mister Satan (Dragon Ball) Satan's Profile (Speed was equalized. Satan had only fists) Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attorney) Miles' Profile (Speed Equalized. Both bloodlusted and Edgeworth had prior knowledge) Assefa Berber (Death and Destiny) Assefa's Profile (This was Partial Mate Bond Assefa, and speed was equalized) Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights At Freddy's) Freddy's Profile Thanos Simonattoi (The Real World) Thanos' Profile (Speed was equalized) Ethan Hunt (Mission: Impossible) Hunt's profile (Both were at 9-B and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Teachers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Rage Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Technology Users Category:Illusionists Category:Crazy Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Humans Category:Villains